Unreadable
by StellaRiddle
Summary: "DAD! MUM! He's here!" Dudley's voice rang through the house. Harry gasped, his forest green eyes widening and his face going deathly pale. A pair of pale blue grey eyes met his. Brown hair fell across the 19 years old face and he wore a smirk. "Hello." Tom Riddle said, and Harry saw black. Harry/Tom,Voldemort rated M for dark and some kissing
1. Chapter 1

Harry was scrubbing dishpans when Dudley barged in through the back door.

"Mum! Dad! Come here! NOW!" He hollered, tossing his school bag at Harry. Harry, who wasn't watching, was not prepared for the book-loaded bag to hit him in the knee caps, causing his knees to buckle. "Take this upstairs you freak." His cousin sneered. Harry sighed, washed off the pan, and wrapped his aching arms around the bulky backpack.

The black haired boy was walking up the stairs when his uncle and aunt, who were hurrying to their son, shoved him roughly aside.

"Out of my way boy." Uncle Vernon snarled. Harry sighed and hauled the bag to Dudley's room, where he dumped the bag onto the floor, giving it a small kick.

He returned down stairs, but stopped on the bottom step when he heard what they were talking about.

"Yeah, our school is having this tournament see, and it's a really rich school coming, only the boys coming need to sleep somewhere. So I said one of them could stay here." Harry was surprised. Dudley? Doing something nice?

"Oh my little angle, wanting to do something sweet!" That was aunt Petunia, and Harry tried not to gag.

"I don't know Duders." Uncle Vernon said. "Where would he sleep?"

"In Harry's room of coarse dad." Harry nearly fell of the step. What? "Harry can sleep in the cupboard again for a week. Why not? And these guys are rich. If you get friendly with the son, we can become friends with his parents, who are rich. You see where this is going dad?"

Harry could practically see the money sign in his uncles eyes.

"You, Dudley, are so SMART!" His aunt said proudly.

"Indeed he is. Where's that sign up sheet?"

XXX

Today Dudley was bringing home the border. Vernon had taken Harry aside earlier that day and pinned him to the wall, telling him that he was to make himself scarce and not make a fool out of them.

"You are not to complain boy. Or talk to this new student. You will cook and go to bed."

"Don't you think that will look suspicious?" Harry asked angrily, unable to help himself. Vernon slapped him across the face, and Harry gasped. His cheek stung.

"I don't care. You will say you are shy and don't like being around people." Vernon hissed, and he banged Harry's head hard into the wall behind him. Harry winced, but didn't say anything as his uncle let go of him.

Harry was preparing dinner when the front door slammed. His cheek was still an angry red.

"DAD! MUM! He's here!" Dudley's voice rang through the house. Harry wiped his hands on a dishcloth and pocked his head into the hallway to take the new comers bags.

Harry gasped, his forest green eyes widening and his face going deathly pale. A pair of pale blue grey eyes met his. Brown hair fell across the 19 years old face and he wore a smirk.

"Hello." Tom Riddle said, and Harry saw black.

 **A/N: Hey guys! What you think? Like? Dislike? What do you think is going to happen next? I've read plenty ficks where Tom Riddle is Harry's neighbor but I'm going to try to make this one different. The next chapter will be longer. Review? It would make my day!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Stella Riddle**


	2. Chapter 2

"Y-You!?" Harry cried, pointing at his archenemy. The Slytherin prince mocked confusion. Dudley glared at Harry. Tom snickered quietly. What a perfect plan to get close to the boy!

A very huge man barged down the stairs and hoisted Potter up by the scruff of his neck and turned around, throwing the small boy into a cupboard stationed under the stairs.

"Stay there." The ugly man hissed through the closed door at the boy before turning around and smiling at Tom. Tom was rather shocked. What just happened? Had that filthy muggle really just treat a wizard like that? Even if it was Potter…

"Welcome to our humble home, I am Vernon. And this is my wife Petunia." A very thin woman with a very tall neck walked into the hallway.

"Welcome." She simpered. Tom forced to keep his charming look on his face.

"Pleasure to meet you madam. Sir." He said, forcing himself to shake hands with the walrus and kiss the giraffe woman's hand. The fat one chuckled and the woman blushed.

"Please, call me Vernon." Vernon said.

"And me Petunia." She still had a blush in place, and hurried to finish dinner, mumbling something about the perfect gentle man.

"Dudley will show you to your room, sonny." Vernon said, ruffling Tom's hair. It took all of Tom's will power not to curse the man. He itched to pull the wand that was hidden in his pocket, covered with a invisibility charm. He could feel his magic crackle dangerously, and he took a deep breath. Oh yes. These filth were heading straight onto the top of the 'muggles to kill' list.

Vernon smirked suddenly and marched back over to the cupboard, yanking it open. He pulled Potter out by the arm, and Tom couldn't help but wince as Harry's head hit the top of the stairs hard. He hauled the dizzy boy forwards.

Dudley took Tom's bag and shoved them into Potter's arm, who stumbled under the sudden weight. He turned without being asked and started pulling himself and the book heavy bags upstairs.

Tom didn't let any of his shock betray on his face. Instead he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, he is a trouble child. It really is sad. This is the only way he will learn. Nothing else gets through to him." Vernon said in mock sadness.

He was very clearly lying. Tom himself was an expert at it. He could easily tell a lie from a mile away. Filthy muggles. Lying to him. If they only knew.

"Oh." Tom said. He nodded to the man and followed Dudley upstairs. Dudley showed him around, and Tom stopped.

"You only have three rooms." He said, slowly. Dudley nodded, obviously confused. Harry was sitting on the top step massaging his fore head. Dudley gave him a kick in the back and Potter jumped, turning around angrily. He opened his mouth and hissed.

"Watch it idiot." Dudley's face grew red with rage.

"BOY! Get you arse down here! NOW!" Harry winced, and turned to look at Tom. Tom stared back. Harry's face was completely blank as he turned and disappeared downstairs.

"What about three rooms?" Dudley suddenly asked. Tom turned to him.

"Where's Pot-um. He, going to sleep?"

"You mean Harry?"

"Yeah. Him." Tom hated repeating himself, but he had to be patient. To get Potter.

"In the cupboard." Dudley said, waving his fat, pudgy hand as if it was obvious. Toms face flickered with anger before his charming smile was back on.

"Oh?" What? Muggles had no right treating a wizard like that. Like Potter was below them. He did a double take. Was he defending Potter? He guessed he was.

"Yeah. Don't worry. It's dad's way of punishment. He deserves it. And he's a small boy. He'll live."

Tom had only been there half an hour, and already he wanted to leave.

XXX

Dinner was all right. It was… edible. Halfway through the dinner, Potter had still not joined them. Dudley was trying to speak to him about girls. Tom just smiled and nodded. Finally he put his fork down.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt. But where is Harry?" Silence hung in the air.

"He… Does not eat here." Vernon finally said. His voice sounded strange.

"Where does he eat?"

"In his room."

"You mean the cupboard?" Tom was shocked. Did Dumbledore know Potter was being treated like this? He shook his head. Why did he care? Petunia mistook his headshake.

"I suppose he could join us." She said hesitantly. She started getting up, but Tom was already on his feet.

"Please. Let me." He said, and he sent out a small whoosh of magic. Petunia nodded. He turned and walked out of the room, up to the stairs. He was slightly surprised to see locks on it. He unlocked them with a wave of his hand. The door swung open.

Potter lay scrunched, his back to Tom. He seemed to be out cold. His oversized grey shirt had shifted slightly, and Tom caught the sight of blood.

He lifted the shirt gently and stared, dumbstruck, at Potter's skin. It was streaked with blood and wounds from where a belt had been brought down hard. He realized, in that moment, that Potter… Harry… did not have any better experience with muggles then he did when he was a child.

Voldemort had had a great plan to get close to Harry. He had gone through a lot of trouble setting up a fake tournament and making sure he was put with the Dursleys. He had even gone to the length of temporarily transfiguring himself back into his teenage self.

When he had entered the house and seen the boy, he had been excited. His plan was working. Voldemort, now Tom had thought his plan was brilliant. But now, he was not too sure.

He returned back to the dining hall. They all had confused looks on their faces.

"What?" Vernon asked.

"Vernon, may Harry sleep in the sleeping bag I brought with me on the floor in my room?" Tom asked. Vernon shook his head, coming back to his senses.

"No. Sorry. He must be punished. He's used to the cupboard, really!" Vernon said desperately, and Tom knew that they didn't want him to see what they had done to their nephew. His grey eyes flashed red.

Tom was not having it, and he felt anger bubble up inside him. He felt unknown pity on the pathetic boy, and the only way to get rid of the feeling was to do something.

At first, he had planned on staying for a week, then kidnapping the boy. But plans changed. He felt several responses as his closest Death Eaters heard his call and apparated to him. He was taking the boy now.

 **A/N: So, chapter two! I ended in a bit of a cliffhanger, but don't worry! I'll be updating, probably tonight actually. Or maybe tomorrow at the latest. So I got a question from Breakdown29 (Thanks for the review!) And the question asked was: How is Tom Riddle Harry's age? To answer your question, he is not. Tom is really Voldemort; its just he has transfigured his looks to fit in. Imagine Voldemort walking through muggle streets in black billowing robes with a pale face, no nose and red eyes! I don't think that would work, ha, ha. What do you think will happen next? What are your thoughts on Voldemort/Tom taking pity on poor, beaten up Harry? Don't worry. He wont be all cuddles and butterflies with the black haired boy. Hope you enjoyed and please review! It would mean a lot!**

 **XOX my lovelies!**

 **Stella Riddle**


	3. Chapter 3

His Death Eater surrounded the house. Tom pulled out his yew wand and pointed them straight at the muggles.

"Your one of…of… them?" Vernon stuttered, clearly terrified. Tom smirked, and his soft grey eyes disappeared, and a ruby red replaced them.

"Yes." He flicked his wand at them. "Nighty night pathetic filth." The trio dropped to the floor. Lucius Malfoy appeared by Voldemorts side.

"They… dead, milord?" He asked slowly. Voldemort shook his head.

"Take them to my dungeons. I want no harm to come to the before I get chance to play. Oh and no food or water. But the fat one," He motioned to Dudley. "In a cell right next to his pathetic parents. Make sure they see each other but cant touch each other." Lucius nodded. He wondered what why the change of plan. He knew better than to ask and apparated with the muggles.

Voldemort spun and stalked to the cupboard. Harry was still unconscious. The wounds looked fresh. Almost as if they had been done when Voldemort had been up stairs with the fat pig boy. Voldemort was slightly shocked at Harry's ability to keep quiet. He had to go into Harry's mind later.

He scooped the injured boy into his arms and was surprised at how light he was. Did this boy not eat? When he thought about it, Harry did look thin.

Voldemort had no clue what he was doing. He didn't know why he was tempering with this, but he felt drawn to the boy. He could not quite explain it. He made sure Harry was tight in his arms before he apparated.

They appeared in Voldemorts bedroom, and Voldemort dropped Harry as if he was on fire onto the bed. He then marched out and summoned Severus to him. He knew he probably sent more pain through Severus' dark mark than necessary, but at the moment he didn't care.

When the greasy black haired man appeared a second later, he was still gripping his arm in pain. Voldemort, having no patience left what so ever, grabbed the man harshly and nearly threw him into the room.

Snape stumbled over his own feet and tried to regain composure. Voldemort entered behind him and with a stiff flick of a pale wrist the door slammed shut.

Severus did a double take, seeing Harry Potter; lying bleeding all over the Dark Lord's expensive silk bed spreads.

"Heal him." Voldemort hissed. Severus was beyond confused, but he hurried over to the boy and flipped him onto his stomach. His eyes widened as he saw the state of the boy's back. He desperately wanted to ask what had happened, and why the Dark Lord was so eager to heal him, but Severus knew better than to question.

Voldemort watched with narrowed eyes as Snape ran his wand over the broken skin, and the pieces of flesh roped together and healed. When he was done, he sat back. Red eyes narrowed even more when he saw the white scars. He pointed at them.

"Get rid of them." He demanded, his voice like ice. Snape turned to him, slightly scared,

"My Lord. I cannot. They are scars. I could try to get rid of some of the newest ones but I can't get rid of the old ones."

"Old ones?" Voldemorts tone was so fierce Snape could not help but sink back.

"Y-yes…"

"Get rid of them or god help me I shall double the amount of scars he has on your sorry little face." Voldemort was snarling. Snape's eyes widened.

"I can perhaps make a potion that will fade them…" Snape hesitated, watching his lord carefully. There was silence.

"Why are you still here?" Voldemort suddenly hissed. "Get on it!" He threw a curse at Snape and the potions master jumped and ran from the room, truly terrified. The dark lord had never been in that mood before.

Voldemort turned back to the bed. The boy lay unmoving. In his bed no less. Voldemort hated himself at the moment.

"What did you do to me you pathetic boy?" He hissed before disappearing into the bathroom. He had to wash the stench of the boy off him.

XXX 

When Harry came too, his head was pounding, but he felt no pain on his back. Was he in his cupboard? He couldn't be. The blankets were so soft. What had happened?

Then it all came back to him. The threats, the whipping, the pain. Harry screamed, covering his face with his hands, trying to get stop his uncles mocking voice.

There came a bang from a door nearby, and a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around Harry's wrists, stopping the teen from pulling his hair out.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Harry was sobbing. The hands on his wrists loosened and suddenly his arms had been pinned down. Through his tears, he could see the outline of a man sitting on top of him.

Voldemort put one leg on either side of the trembling and screaming boy, efficiently pinning Harry's hands down with his knees. He gripped the boy's chin and forced his head up, and green eyes met red.

Voldemort looked deep into Harry's mind.

Harry walked slowly into the sitting room, where the fat walrus was waiting with a belt in his hands. Petunia was in the kitchen. Harry paled when he saw the leather strap, with Vernon was twirling between fat fingers.

"So." The walrus spoke. "You trying to embarrass us ay? I told you to stay put!"

Harry glared at him.

"That made no sense! You told me to carry his bags!" Harry growled and his heart raced. He knew what was coming. He didn't know what was scarier. The fact that he was about to get a beating or the fact that Voldemort was currently speaking with his cousin.

"Shut up boy. Take your shirt off. If you scream, or even whimper, I swear I will kick you out of the house." Harry didn't bother fighting it. He learned long ago that if he just took it, it would be over faster.

Slowly, Harry lifted off his oversized Tee and turned so that his scarred back was towards Vernon. His uncle did not hesitate.

Crack! The belt came down onto the teens back, and the raven chocked back a gasp. Burning pain filled his body as the belt was brought down over and over again.

Tears of pain ran down his cheeks as blood flowed down the skin from the places where the belt had cracked through the surface.

It hurt. Oh merlin in hurt. Crack! Make it stop. Crack! That was five. How many more? Crack! Vernon came down hard on this one, and Harry couldn't help the groan that tore from his bloody lips. He had bitten them so hard.

"Stupid boy. I told you not to make any sound! For that, you receive a couple extra strokes."

About six strokes later, the bloody teen could barley stand. His uncle hauled him through to the cupboard and literally tossed Harry inside like he was a sack of potatoes. A bag of very rotten, bad, horrid smelling potatoes. He lay there in the dark, unmoving.

Voldemort pulled out of the boys mind. Oh he was going to have fun with some muggles tonight.

"Get off me Voldemort!" A weak voice spat from below him, and Harry attempted to buck the dark lord of. Voldemort dug his nails into the soft skin of Harry's cheek, and the boy gasped, tears trickling down his already tear stained cheeks.

"Look at you. Weak and crying." Voldemort sneered. Harry spat at his face. Voldemort, caught completely by surprise, loosened his grip, and Harry kicked him off. The boy made a pathetic attempt at running to the door, but Voldemort only flicked his wand and Harry came flying back. Voldemort hovered him to the couch and settled him down, tying him by magic. Harry struggled.

"Let me go!" Harry howled angrily. Voldemort advanced, wiping saliva off his cheek as he went. He was so angry he could hex the boy into the next oblivion. He raised his wand, about to deliver a blow.

"Curse me then! I don't care! You've seen the pain I go through!" Harry said, suddenly very quiet, and Voldemort halted, his still Riddle face blank.

Why did he just stop? Why was he being merciful? He was never merciful! What was happening to him?

Voldemort collapsed onto his bed, holding his head in his hands, tugging at a couple of strands of hair.

"When are you going to kill me?" Harry asked. "I assume you were the one who healed me, though." The other man nodded sharply. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"You took me away from that hell. Why?"

"I don't know!"

"I thought you wanted to kill me!"

"I DO!"

"Then why did you save me?" Pure confusion covered Harry's handsome face, and without a single look of emotions passing Voldemorts face he stood up and head for the door. The brown haired man did not look back at Harry.

"I don't know." And the door swung shut.

 **A/N: Eh, eh? What do you think? Since its summer Ill be able to update often. I would love some ideas on what you want to happen. Voldemorts feelings are all over the place. He does not know why he try's to help Harry. He might just be feeling that Horecrux inside of him (wink wink hint hint!) I hope you enjoyed! Please review? Please, please, PLEASE? It would really mean a lot!**

 **XOX Bye my lovelies!**

 **Stella Riddle**


End file.
